


Señorita

by supercsi4



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 08:56:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21491701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercsi4/pseuds/supercsi4
Summary: It was that time of year again, the annual NCIS Appreciation Gala.Based off Shawn Mendes and Camila Cabello's song "Señorita".
Relationships: Ellie Bishop & Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66





	Señorita

It was that time of year again, the annual NCIS Appreciation Gala. Normally Gibbs and the team get out of it because they are busy working some case, but this year it was a quiet week and Director Vance insisted they all make an appearance, schmooze the higher ups, eat, drink and relax. Tim showed up with Delilah. Gibbs and Jack carpooled together. Nick took an Uber and so did Ellie. Nick got out of the car and was walking down the sidewalk to the building when he stopped in his tracks.

Exiting her own Uber, Ellie was standing there is a strapless navy blue dress, with a little bit of sparkle to it and hugging every curve of her body. Her hair was down with a few more curls than usual and wearing a little more makeup than usual. He made his way over to her and noticed her blush as he approached.

"God I hate getting dressed up," she said as she adjusted her dress.

"You look stunning," he said.

She just smiled and thanked him before taking a chance to check him out. She has seen him in a suit before, he always looks great, tonight this suit was clearly made for his muscular body. He offered his arm to her, "Shall we?"

She looped her arm into his and they headed inside. All eyes were on Ellie as they entered the room. "Is everyone staring at me?" she asked.

"You are the most beautiful woman in the room," he leaned over and whispered to her.

"I need a drink," she said as she left Nick's side and headed to the bar. "You want anything?"

"Whatever you're drinking."

Both of them usually stuck with beer, but Ellie felt like she needed to get buzzed sooner rather than later, especially as the men started to swarm towards her, feeding her with compliments and trying to make small talk. Nick came over to rescue her, as he would have to do several times throughout the evening.

A light dinner was served and then a few speeches were given. Nick and Ellie had both had several glasses of wine by the time dessert was served and they opened up the dance floor.

Ellie went to get one last glass of wine but she was cut off by someone asking her to dance. She politely declined. She was waiting at the bar when two more men came up asking her to dance, she declined again, but one was persistent. She made eye contact with Nick across the room.

"Help me," she mouthed to him as this particular guy just wouldn't give up. Nick quickly got up to save her. As much as Ellie didn't want to dance with anyone, Nick didn't want any man to have their hands on her even more.

Nick offered Ellie his hand, "May I have this dance, Señorita?"

She smiled, she loved it when he called her Señorita. She quickly accepted his invite, grabbed his hand and followed him out to the dance floor. She couldn't help but notice how their hands fit perfectly together. He led her out to the dance floor, but was quickly panicking that she would soon be in his arms and he was unsure he would be able to control himself.

They got to the middle of the floor and stopped, both unsure of how this was going to go. How close should they dance? Where should he put his hands? Thankful for the liquid courage, he placed his right hand on her hip and held her right hand in is left. She didn't fight it, and rested her arm on his shoulder and her hand on his neck. Neither able to make eye contact though. They watched others dancing and swayed in silence. The song changed to Señorita and Ellie laughed.

"I love this song, makes me think of us," she said without thinking. He laughed too, adjusting to hold her just a little tighter.

_I love it when you call me Señorita_  
_I wish I could pretend I didn't need ya_  
_But every touch is ooh-la-la-la_  
_It's true la-la-la_  
_Ooh I should be running_  
_Ooh you keep me coming  
_ _For ya_

_Land in Miami_  
_The air was hot from summer rain_  
_Sweat dripping off me_  
Before I even knew her name la-la-la  
_It felt like ooh-la-la-la  
_ _Yeah, no_

_Sapphire moonlight_  
_We danced for hours in the sand_  
_Tequila Sunrise_  
_Her body fit right in my hands, la-la-la_  
_It felt like ooh-la-la-la  
_ _Yeah_

Nick released Ellie's hand and moved it behind his neck as his hand trailed down her arm, sending goosebumps across her body, and came to rest on her lower back with his other hand. He worried all she would hear was his heart pounding in his chest. She rested her head against his shoulder, but all she could hear was her own heart beat pounding in her ears.

_I love it when you call me Señorita_  
_I wish I could pretend I didn't need ya_  
_But every touch is ooh-la-la-la_  
_It's true la-la-la_  
_Ooh I should be running_  
_Ooh you know I love it_  


_When you call me Señorita_  
_I wish it wasn't so damn hard to leave ya_  
_But every touch is ooh-la-la-la_  
It's true la-la-la  
_Ooh I should be running_  
_Ooh you keep me coming  
_ _For ya_

_Locked in the hotel_  
_There's just some things that never change_  
_You say, "We're just friends."_  
_But friends don't know the way you taste-la-la-la_  
_'Cause you know it's been a long time comin'  
_ _Don't you let me fall, oh_

The words to the song hitting too close to home, she picked up her head to look at him. She had kissed him once when they were undercover and had dreamed of doing it again one day. His body pressed against her and his lips dangerously close. If they weren't in this room full of people, the things he would love to do to her right now.

He swallowed and said, "You wanna get out of here?"

She just nodded yes, too numb to speak. He grabbed her hand again, headed to the bar to grab two open bottles of wine before sneaking out a side door.

The cool air hit Ellie, it felt so good after feeling like being on fire in Nick's arms. They starting walking down the street and fell into their usual comfort zone, talking about their recent case.

They passed a pizza place that smelled so good they decided to grab a couple slices and sit outside, each drinking from a bottle of wine. They were both drunk now, laughing and carrying on.

Finishing the pizza, Ellie realized the paddle boats were across the street and jumped up saying she wanted to go ride on them. Nick followed behind not really believing she would really run down the dock and jump on one.

"They are closed, Ellie, we are gonna get arrested for trespassing."

"What are they gonna do, arrest two federal agents? Come on, don't be a wuss."

Alrighty then, and he jumped on the boat with her. They paddled out to the middle of the tidal basin and just sat there for a while, under the stars, just talking about their families and their past relationships.

It started to get cloudy so they headed back in. With the two bottles of wine finished, they ordered an Uber to Nick's place, it was closer and Ellie really had to pee. They stumbled up the stairs, struggled to get the door unlocked and Ellie sprinted to the bathroom.

Nick pulled two bottles of water out of the fridge and turned on some music. When she came back out to the kitchen, he handed her a bottle of water and took his turn in the bathroom. When he came back, Ellie had her back to him, using her water bottle as a microphone, singing along to the music.

Again, Señorita played and he just stood back and watched for a minute. Watched her ass move side to side in that tight dress. She was standing at the counter now, reading something, her back still facing him. He stood behind her, placed his hands on her hips and swayed to the music with her. She relaxed back into him, so he moved as close to her as possible. She rubbed her ass slightly against him, as he swept the hair away from her neck. He leaned down to gently kiss her shoulder. She didn't resist, so he did it again, and slowly moved his kisses up her neck. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the hot sensation of his lips on her neck.

_Oh, when your lips undress me_  
_Hooked on your tongue_  
_Ooh, love, your kiss is deadly  
_ _Don't stop_

_I love it when you call me Señorita_  
_I wish I could pretend I didn't need ya_  
_But every touch is ooh-la-la-la_  
_It's true la-la-la_  
_Ooh I should be running  
_ _Ooh you know I love it_

_When you call me Señorita_  
_I wish it wasn't so damn hard to leave ya_  
_But every touch is ooh-la-la-la_  
_It's true la-la-la_  
_Ooh I should be running_  
_Ooh you keep me coming  
_ _For ya_

Ellie slowly turned around and Nick shifted to rest his hands on the edge of the counter, effectively boxing her in. He moved towards to kiss her but stopped an inch from her lips when her hands came up to his chest and she said, "Nick, we really shouldn't."

Her brain was telling her to stop, but her heart was aching to feel his lips on hers, his hands on her body.

"Then tell me to stop." He put the ball in her court. He shifted his stance towards her so she could feel his growing excitement. When Ellie felt what affect she was having on Nick's body, it was all the reassurance she needed. She took a hold of his shirt and pulled his lips that last inch to meet hers. She was seeing stars. He couldn't breathe. He pulled back to look at her flushed face, she smiled at him, enjoying that kiss as much as he did, but he was craving much more.

He moved his hands up to cup her face and kissed her again, this time much deeper. His tongue entered her mouth and it was over. His hands moved to the back of her dress, slowly pulling down the zipper until the dress fell into a puddle at her feet.

Nick wanted to touch every part of Ellie's body, but he needed her bra off first. She was wearing a black lace strapless bra and matching thong. Had she planned this? God, who cares. He removed her bra and threw it aside. His warm hands gently massaging her breasts as he kissed her neck again. His hands moved to grip her bare ass to lift her up and onto the kitchen counter. Her breasts bounced in his face when he placed her onto the counter, they were at eye level now. His lips moved down her collarbone to her breasts, kissing every inch of them. Stroking her nipples with his tongue, she leaned her head back against the cabinet, closing her eyes and enjoying this amazing feeling. Her fingers combing through his hair as he pleasured her.

Ellie was brought back to reality when Nick grabbing tightly onto her ass again, lifting her off and away from the counter. She wrapped her legs around him as he walked her to his bedroom, stopping once in the hallway to push her against the wall and kiss her more.

Nick gently placed Ellie down onto his bed, removing her thong as he stood back up. He took his shirt off and removed his pants, finally freeing his painful erection. He stood there in amazement at the sight before him. How many times had he imaged Ellie in his bed? There she laid, completely naked, propped up on her elbows, smiling up at him.

Ellie laid there looking up at the statue of a man before her, completely naked, his eyes full of passion. How many times had she dreamed of this and there he was?

Nick crawled onto the bed, kissing Ellie's belly button and slowly trailing kisses up her body until he was back at her swollen lips. Tenderly kissing her now, he slipped his hand between them. He groaned into her mouth when he felt how wet she was. She bucked up towards him, begging for more. He began slowing rubbing her clit while kissing her neck. She grabbed a hold of Nick's muscular arms for support, she feared she might pass out from the feeling of his hand between her legs.

He was nibbling her ear and whispered, "Let go." And she did. Screaming out "Holy fuck Nick," her entire body throbbing. Ellie couldn't even catch her breath before she felt Nick enter her, completely filling her.

Ever so slowly Nick began thrusting into her over and over, the feeling was incredible. He had slept with his share of women, but god, this feeling with Ellie was so different, he could barely hold on much longer. The friction of their bodies soon sent her over the edge again, tightening around him, causing him to moan, "Ellie," into her neck, spilling into her before collapsing onto the bed.

They cleaned up, took some ibuprofen, drank some more water and headed to bed. The combination of exhaustion, wine and their sexcapades hit Ellie first, she quickly fell asleep, still completely naked in Nick's bed. Nick got into bed behind her, wrapped his arms around her and lightly kissed her shoulder, "Good night, sweet dreams, I love you," he whispered before also succumbing to sleep.

_All along I'll be coming for ya (for ya)_  
_And I hope it meant something to ya_  
_Call my name I'll be comin' for ya (comin' for ya)_  
_Comin' for ya (comin' for ya)_  
_For ya, for ya (oh, she loves it when I call her), for ya_  
_Ooh I should be running_  
_Ooh you keep me coming  
_ _For ya_


End file.
